Konna ni, Chikaku de
by Meygan Kaname
Summary: SongFic. TentenxNeji. "Mas não tem problema. Você não ia entender mesmo Neji...O quão apaixonada por você eu estou."


**Naruto **pertence a Kishimoto-sensei.

**Essa **song-fic foi feita com a música "Konna ni, Chikaku de...", que é o encerramento do anime Nodame Cantabile.

**Gostando** ou não da fic, vocês deixam review pra mim? x)

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**Konna ni, Chikaku de...  
****(Dessa maneira, bem de perto...)**

Estavam saltando pelos galhos das árvores, numa velocidade impressionante, a caminho do País do Chá. Hokage-sama havia designado o time de Gai para uma simples missão de espionagem. Lee e Gai iam mais à frente, totalmente empolgados, enquanto Neji ficava mais atrás para dar cobertura com seu Byakugan. Tenten ia no meio deles, suspirando pesadamente enquanto observava o sol se pôr. Estava tarde e ela estava cansada. Haviam saído de Konoha antes do sol nascer e desde então não tinham feito uma pausa sequer.

"Podemos parar agora?" – Pediu com um leve toque de súplica na voz feminina

"Tenten-chan, você está fora de forma, tem que treinar mais." – Lee exclamou virando a cabeça momentaneamente para trás

"Sem ofensas, mas vai se ferrar Lee." – Resmunga mau humorada para o colega

Lee fica vermelho em sinal de constrangimento e Gai suspira ao olhar para seu pupilo favorito e em seguida para a 'flor do time'.

"Certo, melhor pararmos aqui para passar a noite." – O capitão não parecia muito empolgado enquanto falava, ao contrário de Tenten

Assim que seus pés tocaram a grama fresca e fofa, Tenten sorriu como uma criança, e tirando o pergaminho que levava às costas, jogou-se no solo e ficou admirando o céu por entre as folhas das árvores.

"Eu vou pegar lenha." – Anuncia o gênio Hyuuga

"Então eu vou pescar." – Fala Lee empolgado, prometendo mil coisas caso não pegasse algum peixe

"Não demorem." – Ordena Tenten sem desviar o olhar do céu que ia escurecendo cada vez mais

koi ga setsunai to sugu soba de kizuita ano yoru  
datte hoka no dare yori anata no koto wo shitteiru kara  
itsumo no sarigenai yasashisa sae  
kono mune wo shimetsuketeku

_Nesta noite, ao seu lado, percebi o quanto o amor pode ser doloroso  
Pois conheço você melhor do que qualquer um  
Sua gentileza de todo o dia  
Faz meu coração doer_

O cheiro de peixe assado invadiu suas narinas e aos poucos os orbes chocolate foram se abrindo. Levando a mão à boca, bocejou olhando ao redor, notando que o céu agora totalmente escuro, a fogueira acessa e os peixes assando.

"Eu... dormi?" – Perguntou para si mesma, sem esperar obter resposta

"Sim. Mas foi por alguns minutos apenas." – Respondeu Neji ao lado da moça, enquanto esticava o braço e pegava dois peixes – "Coma." – Ordenou estendendo o galho onde um suculento peixe estava espetado

"Obrigada." – Murmurou enquanto levava o alimento à boca e se deliciava, Tenten estava realmente com fome

Devorou o peixe com vontade, sentindo os olhares de Neji sobre si. Quando o gênio abriu a boca para fazer um comentário, Tenten o calou com um levantar de braço e um gesto de descaso com a mão.

"Eu sei, eu sei, não são modos de se comer. Mas dane-se, estou morta de fome." – Dando um sorriso tímido, pegou mais um peixe que assava e deu uma mordida

Um grito ecoou pela floresta, enquanto a garota procurava ferozmente pelo cantil de água.

"É o que dá ser apressada." – Comentou Neji com um sorriso de escárnio nos lábios finos – "Acabou de tirar o peixe do fogo e leva à boca... Tenten, vamos, você é mais inteligente que isso." – E com um levantar se sobrancelhas entregou-lhe seu próprio cantil de água, visto que a kunoichi ainda não havia achado o seu

"Não se faça de gentil, Neji." – Falou após sorver generosos goles de água que acalmaram um pouco a ardência de sua língua – "Conheço você o suficiente para saber que me acha uma tola comilona, e que está rindo por dentro." – Devolveu o cantil com agressividade, enquanto o dedo indicador da mão direita pressionada o ombro do rapaz

Com um levantar de ombros, Neji pegou o peixe da mão da companheira e assoprou levemente, devolvendo para ela em seguida.

Com o rosto ruborizado, Tenten voltou a comer, se amaldiçoando por ser tão desastrada na frente dele.

konna ni, konna ni, chikaku de mitsumete mo  
doushite, doushite, tada no tomodachi na no  
donna ni, donna ni, tsuyoku omotteitemo  
tsutaerarenai  
You don't understand  
I'm so in love with you

_Dessa maneira, dessa maneira, mesmo conseguindo olhar para você bem de perto  
Por que, por que somos somente amigos?  
Não importa o quanto, não importa o quanto meus sentimentos são fortes  
Não consigo transmiti-los a você  
Você não entende  
Estou tão apaixonada por você_

Gai e Lee há muito tinham ido dormir, quando Neji escorou-se em uma árvore dizendo que ia vigiar o local.

"Obrigada... por antes." – Murmurou Tenten enquanto se levantava de perto do fogo e sentava-se ao lado do amigo

"Você é minha companheira de time... Minha amiga, então é natural te ajudar." – Retrucou enquanto virava o rosto para o lado encarando os orbes achocolatados de Tenten – "Vá dormir, eu vigio sozinho."

"Não, tudo bem, to sem sono." – Sorri com as maçãs do rosto vermelhas e quentes – _"Só amigos não é?" _– Um nó parecia ter se formado em sua garganta e foi com muito custo que reprimiu um soluço enquanto pensava tristemente – _"Você não consegue realmente entender, não é Neji?!"_

genki na you neto anata kara iwareta shunkan  
namida koko sue kubi de nebusoku kara de iiwakeshita  
ichiban taisetsu na hito ni uso wo kasaneteku ima no watashi

_Quando estou com você, me sinto cheia de energia  
Mas quando você diz que pareço triste, escondo minhas lágrimas dizendo que passei a noite em claro  
Ultimamente, estou sempre mentindo para você, minha pessoa mais importante_

"Você está bem Tenten?" – A voz masculina tira Tenten de seus tristes devaneios – "Parece abatida."

"Que isso, eu estou ótima." – Leva o punho do ar e sorri cheia de energia – "É que ontem eu não descansei muito bem, sempre fico assim antes de uma missão." – E com um riso sem graça forçado, Tenten sentiu-se culpada por conseguir enganar os orbes perolados do companheiro

Com uma ponta de dúvida, Neji deu-se por vencido e acabou aceitando a explicação da companheira. Ativou o Byakugan e olhou em volta. Nem sinal de inimigos ou animais selvagens.

A noite já ia alta quando sentiu a cabeça de Tenten pender sonolenta no pescoço, escorando-se em seu ombro. Deixou que ela ficasse ali, escorando-se nele enquanto estava em um estado de sonolência ainda que tentasse se manter desperta.

mainichi, mainichi, mune ga kurushii kara  
ikutsu mo, ikutsu mo, nemureru yoru wo koe  
hajimete, hajimete, deatta ano hibi mata  
modoreru no nara ii no ni  
I'm so in love with you

_Todos os dias, todos os dias, meu coração dói  
Quantas mais, quantas mais, noites sem dormir irão ser?  
A primeira vez, a primeira vez em que nos conhecemos por acaso  
Se ao menos pudéssemos voltar para aquela época  
Estou tão apaixonada por você_

Tenten sentia que as pálpebras estavam quase totalmente cerradas. Mas não queria dormir, não agora – justo agora – que estava tão perto de Neji. Podia até sentir o cheiro dele e de seus longos cabelos.

"_Ele é tão quentinho."_ – Pensou enquanto dava um tímido sorriso

Sem que pudesse perceber, Tenten começou a recordar-se dos tempos de Academia. Ela era tão mais nova e frágil. Lembrava-se que achava Lee muito estranho e admirava secretamente o garoto do clã Hyuuga.

A kunoichi podia ainda lembrar-se com exatidão do dia em que conversou com Neji. Ela estava treinando arremesso de shurikens quando ele se aproximou dela. Apesar de serem crianças, Neji sempre tinha uma expressão e atitude mais madura. Com certa autoridade na voz, convidou-a para treinarem juntos, e sorrindo, Tenten aceitou feliz o convite.

Era uma época tão boa. Mesmo que nunca conseguisse ganhar do gênio Hyuuga, adorava treinar com ele. Mesmo que ela ficasse ofegante e descabelada enquanto ele estava como antes de começarem a treinar e com todos os fios de cabelo no lugar, Tenten não trocaria isso por nada.

Trocaria, talvez, se pudesse arrumar as faixas do braço de Neji enquanto o chama de _'meu amor'_ ao invés de manter-se naquele silêncio, onde ocasionalmente Neji comentava que ela não havia melhorado em nada, e ela bufava de frustração por ele não saber valorizá-la.

aishiteiru to tsugetai ii to  
mou nido to egao ni ha modorenai kamoshirenai  
keredo tomodachi no mama tsugeri wa nai wa koi ijou  
watashi dekinai kara

_Seria tão bom poder dizer que amo você  
Mas provavelmente não poderíamos voltar a sorrir como antes  
Mesmo assim, permanecer amigos poderia ser melhor  
Pois, de qualquer maneira, não conseguiria confessar_

Suspirando, abriu novamente os orbes chocolates e se deu conta que já dava para notar o sol nascendo.

Percebeu então que havia pegado no sono. Levantou a cabeça que ainda estava escorada no ombro de Neji e espreguiçou-se. Notou que o Hyuuga tinha os olhos fechados e cogitou a idéia dele ter dormido também.

Notando que Gai e Lee começavam a se remexer em sinal de que estavam quase despertando, Tenten decidiu acordar o companheiro.

Aproximou seu rosto da face serena de Neji, podendo assim sentir a respiração quente e calma dele.

"Neji?" – Chamou com a voz baixa

Neji abriu os olhos no exato momento em que ouviu seu nome ser chamado. Não havia dormido, estava apenas naquele estado meditativo que ele ficava às vezes para repor as energias.

"O que foi?" – Perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha enquanto Tenten continuava com o rosto quase colado ao seu

"_Eu te amo."_ – Pensou tão rápido e alto que por um instante corou ao imaginar o que aconteceria se aquelas palavras tivessem escapado de seus lábios – "Achei que estava dormindo. Pelo visto vamos prosseguir logo." – E sorrindo indicou com o queixo o sensei e Lee

Neji deu um leve balançar de cabeça e um mover de lábios, quase imperceptível, que aparentava ser um sorriso, fazendo Tenten lhe sorrir e ir preparar um desjejum para prosseguirem na missão.

Quando percebeu que o Hyuuga não prestava mais atenção em si, Tenten deixou um suspiro baixo escapar de seus lábios. Se ela tivesse confessado seu amor pelo Hyuuga nunca mais teriam os treinos juntos, as conversas... nunca mais teria o ombro quente e macio para escorar a cabeça, e o mais arrepiante – que dava-lhe reviravoltas no estômago como se fosse vomitar –, não poderia vislumbrar aquele sorriso, apesar de discreto e por vezes sarcástico, que tanto apreciava. Ia ficar um clima pesado entre eles. Mas isso se ao menos ela tivesse coragem para dizer _'Eu te amo, Neji.'_. Mas ela não tinha.

hontou wa, hontou wa, zutto suki datta no  
itsudemo, itsudemo, aishitsuzukete ta no  
anata ni, anata ni, todoketai kimochi wo  
aoi sora e to sasayaku  
I'm so in love with you

_Verdadeiramente, verdadeiramente, sempre amei você  
Sempre, sempre, quero continuar a amar você  
Para você, para você, quero enviar esses sentimentos  
Eu os sussurro para o céu azul  
Estou tão apaixonada por você_

"Comam tudo." – Ordenou brincalhona enquanto via Gai e Lee comendo ferozmente para repor as energias e Neji, bom, esse comia calmamente e com uma postura digna de um rei

Enquanto Lee enfiava mais um bolinho de arroz goela a baixo, e Gai esvaziava mais uma xícara de chá recém feito, Tenten levantou-se e bateu as vestes para tirar toda a poeira, terra e grama.

"Tem uma pequena nascente há..." – Começou Neji enquanto ativava o Byakugan – "... 50 metros daqui."

"Obrigada." – Agradeceu com um sorriso nos lábios rosados

Tenten ficava realmente feliz quando Neji mostrava que conhecia os hábitos dela. O gênio sabia que quando acordava ela adorava lavar o rosto em uma água corrente, que jogar a água do cantil no rosto não servia. Além de que ela gostava de umedecer as madeixas para deixá-las mais firmes nos coques. Odiava quando o cabelo soltava no meio de uma luta.

Quando a água fresca foi jogada no rosto de pele macia, Tenten deu um riso baixinho como uma criança. Penteou rapidamente os cabelos, pois sabia que daqui a alguns minutos Lee estaria reclamando que Tenten estava lerdeando o grupo.

Piscando para seu reflexo no pequeno espelho que sempre trazia, Tenten levantou-se e se preparou para voltar onde o grupo estava.

"Estou tão apaixonada por você Neji." – Permitiu-se falar baixinho olhando para o céu, pois tinha certeza que ninguém ouviria

Sorrindo enquanto sentia os olhos arderem pelas lágrimas que ali se acumularam, começou a saltar pelos galhos e quando estava há cerca de duas árvores de distância do grupo, permitiu-se levar os dedos aos olhos e secar qualquer vestígio de lágrimas.

"Podemos ir." – Exclamou quando viu Lee abrir a boca para falar algo, mas este a fechou imediatamente ao notar o olhar de Tenten

"Yoshi. Deixem o fogo da juventude queimar com força total meus pupilos." – E após esse grito de incentivo (?) Gai fez um sinal com a mão que indicava a continuação da missão ao rumo do País do Chá

konna ni, konna ni, chikaku de mitsumete mo  
doushite, doushite, tada no tomodachi na no  
donna ni, donna ni, tsuyoku omotteitemo  
tsutaerarenai  
You don't understand  
I'm so in love with you

_Dessa maneira, dessa maneira, mesmo conseguindo olhar para você bem de perto  
Por que, por que somos somente amigos?  
Não importa o quanto, não importa o quanto meus sentimentos são fortes  
Não consigo transmiti-los a você  
Você não entende  
Estou tão apaixonada por você_

Neji sabia ficar incrivelmente lindo e atraente enquanto pulava de galho em galho sem fazer ruído. Os cabelos presos balançando, e por um momento, Tenten podia jurar que o perfume daquelas madeixas podia chegar até ela.

A kunoichi tinha optado por ficar ao lado de Neji, talvez uns centímetros atrás, mas de modo que podia observá-lo muito bem de canto de olho.

Com um movimento rápido, Neji segurou num galho e deu uma cambalhota, indo pousar suavemente e rapidamente seu pé em um outro galho, dando o impulso necessário para continuar. Aquele movimento, o balançar das vestes e dos cabelos masculinos encantaram Tenten a ponto dela não perceber o galho estreito em que colocava o pé e perder o equilíbrio.

Antes que pudesse passar pela sua cabeça imagens dela se chocando contra o chão, o sangue escorrendo do nariz quebrado e alguns dentes espalhados pela relva, sentiu a mão firme de Neji segurar seu cotovelo e a trazer para cima.

"Tome cuidado." – Ordenou Neji encarando de perto os olhos chocolates

"_Tão perto... tão longe."_ – Pensou Tenten tentando evitar a sombra de tristeza que insistia em instalar-se em seus orbes – "Obrigada Neji. Você é um bom amigo." – Acrescentou a última frase com uma pontada de desgosto, mas ainda assim sorrindo, enquanto seu coração se apertava em seu peito

Voltando a saltar normalmente, e dando sorrisos e balançares de mão para tranqüilizar Lee e Gai, Tenten tentou a todo custo reprimir o suspiro triste, mas não conseguiu.

"_Antes um suspiro do que uma confissão."_ – Pensou desanimada – _"Por que Neji? Por que, droga? Por mais forte que esses sentimentos sejam, você não consegue notá-los? Ou eu que não consigo transmiti-los a você?"_

Uma brisa um pouco mais forte que o normal soprou, afastando da testa de Tenten, os cabelos castanhos. Sorriu enquanto fechava os olhos momentaneamente.

"_Mas não tem problema. Você não ia entender mesmo Neji... O quão apaixonada por você eu estou."_ – Abrindo os olhos, olhou em direção ao Hyuuga que lhe retribui o olhar – _"Prefiro continuar perto de você e te chamando de amigo, do que me arriscar a perder isso."_ – Sorriu para o Hyuuga

Inconscientemente, talvez, Neji lhe retribuiu o sorriso e Tenten teve certeza que estava fazendo o certo. Não podia arriscar perder a amizade de Neji. Ela estava tão apaixonada por ele que não podia correr o risco de perder o único elo existente entre os dois.

Companheiros de times que treinavam juntos e realizavam missões. E nada mais.


End file.
